C R A Z E
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Park Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dan sekali melakukannya, ia menggila. "Buat apa drugs, kalau wajahmu saja sudah membuatku sakau"- Chanyeol. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt C.5 : Jangan Pikirin Abang – Firman feat Alice**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **E** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Perihal Chanyeol yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ini sungguhan.

Suku Maya boleh mengada-ngada soal kiamat tahun 2012, tapi mereka tidak bisa membual soal Chanyeol yang tidak pernah punya pacar. Dan kenapa dari sekian banyak suku di seluruh dunia, harus Suku Maya? Anggap saja kita semua dendam karena telah dijahili soal kiamat itu.

Meski hal ini tidak ada kaitanya sama sekali – _hell yeah!_

Kembali pada topik di atas. Tentang Chanyeol yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai saat ini, sampai usianya menginjak delapan belas. Memang mencari pacar bukanlah prioritas tapi ayolah, bung. Ini menentukan masa depan. Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah dikebiri sebelumnya, tapi mengenai dirinya yang tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita masih menjadi misteri.

Contoh kasusnya ketika ia berdekatan dengan teman sekelasnya yang berjenis perempuan dan berdada besar. Meski _benda_ itu menempel di punggungnya dan memantul-mantul, Park Chanyeol tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa. Geli pun tidak. (Mari abaikan fakta bahwa saat itu, teman lelakinya yang melihat adegan tersebut justru berubah seperti serigala kelaparan.)

Lalu ketika suatu hari ia mendapat peran sebagai seorang pangeran, yang juga mendapat jatah ciuman dari permaisurinya. Chanyeol tidak merasakan reaksi yang berlebih dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada perasaan apapun. Tidak dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, tidak dengan perut yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu, sepertihalnya yang diceritakan orang-orang. (Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa pujangga cinta diluaran sana tidak lebih daripada pengkhayal yang sering mengada-ngada.)

Bahkan ketika digoda penari _striptease_ di bar pun, ia buang muka.

Sudah jelas pasti ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Bukan berarti wajahnya bengkok atau bagaimana, wajah anak itu justru lumayan. Ya setidaknya tidak buruk. Mungkin cocok untuk mengisi sampul majalah –dewasa. Oke tidak juga. Ya, mungkin setidaknya sedap dipandang. Tapi sekali lagi, ini lain. Ini bukan masalah kontur wajah. Ini masalah hormon.

Kris, teman sebangsa Chanyeol –sebangsa dalam artian tinggi badan- adalah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Ada yang salah ketika Chanyeol berwajah masam kala didekatkan dengan wanita, dan justru berwajah semangat ketika berdekatan dengan teman sejenisnya.

Jadi, di suatu siang, berkumpullah Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau mungkin ho… uhm…bagaimana aku mengatakannya." Kris menutupi wajah dengan satu tangannya, ia terlihat berpikir keras. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

"Homo maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyahut santai.

 _BURRRRRR_

Oke, itu Jongin.

"Hey, kau mengotori mejanya." Chanyeol spontan menyingkir dan satu tangannya yang lain meraih kotak tisu, lalu mencabutinya satu-persatu. Sebagian ia lempar untuk sahabat _tercintanya_ Kim Jongin yang telah menghamburkan minuman sodanya secara cuma-cuma. Bagus. Dan mereka mendapat bonus tatapan menjijikan dari beberapa pengunjung kafe yang mereka datangi sekarang.

Sementara Kris, oh, dia masih sibuk tercengang.

Selepas mengelap meja sembari menggerutu, Chanyeol kembali pada pembicaraan awal. "Ya, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu sih- dan hey! Kenapa kursi kalian tiba-tiba menjauh?"

Ketahuilah Park, mereka hanya melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

Dan Chanyeol tahu tentang ketakutan kedua mahluk tersebut. "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, harus kalian ketahui bahwa aku lebih baik mati daripada jatuh cinta pada mahluk tidak jelas seperti kalian."

"Hey, itu penghinaan!" protes Jongin.

"Kau pikir menjauh beberapa meter dariku itu bukan penghinaan? Demi Tuhan, kemarilah kalian, otak udang!"

Kris dan Jongin perlahan menggeser kursi mereka, kembali ke semula.

Chanyeol hanya berekspresi datar. Ia juga bukan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai sesama jenis, tapi yang benar saja! Chanyeol juga pilih-pilih. Dia lebih suka yang pendek dan berwajah manis, ketimbang dua ekor monyet yang ada di depannya kini.

"Awalnya, aku juga berpikir mengenai sesuatu semacam aseksual. Tapi daripada itu, kemungkinan aku yang menyimpang juga tidak mustahil."

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap mengangkat kursi, namun Chanyeol menahan dengan satu kakinya. "Yah! Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik padamu."

Oke, itu tadi sedikit melegakan. Karena Jongin masih ingin bermain dengan beberapa koleksi film porno miliknya. Dia tidak berniat menyimpang seperti Chanyeol dan Kris pun demikian. "Aku hanya refleks." Cengirnya.

"Refleks gigimu!" Chanyeol kemudian merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dagu ia topang dengan sebelah tangan. "Sudah kuduga respon kalian akan seperti ini."

Kedua sahabatnya terdiam. Memang, tak jarang mereka memikirkan soal Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung punya pacar. Tapi mereka tidak mengira bahwa masalahnya akan serumit ini.

"Aku juga ingin jatuh cinta. Memangnya kalian pikir aku senang menghabiskan malam mingguku dengan komputer, sementara kalian asyik kencan dengan pacar kalian? Huh."

"Ya maka dari itu carilah pacar."

"Aku bahkan mencarinya di _Gugel_ dan jawabannya tetap saja tidak ada."

Kris dan Jongin _facepalm._

Mungkin ini salah satu faktor kenapa Chanyeol tidak kunjung punya pacar. Otaknya cuma ada setengah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Kris mengendikkan bahu. "Sepertinya kita harus mulai mencarikannya pacar, Jongin."

"Dan harus laki-laki." Jongin menimpali dengan mata berputar.

"Yeah, aku merasa sangat _terbantu_." Chanyeol meyuarakan sarkasnya. Oh sial, kenapa teman-temannya ini terlihat meremehkan. "Kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Kali ini, Kris menepuk pundaknya tak lupa dengan menatap Chanyeol penuh keteguhan. "Bung, kau adalah sahabat kami yang kurang beruntung. Sudah sepatutnya kami yang telah berpengalaman ini membantumu."

Chanyeol bingung antara ingin terharu atau menonjok wajah yang ada di depannya ini.

"Yah, mau laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya melihat tanda-tanda lampu hijau di sekitar sini. Ahh, mungkin kedua temannya ini telah pasrah dengan orientasi seksual Chanyeol. Mau normal atau tidak, terserah. Yang penting sekarang adalah, Chanyeol punya pacar.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, meskipun kau ho-ho-ho…"

"Homo, Kris. Homo."

"Ugh, maaf Chanyeol. mulutku belum sefrontal itu."

"Astaga, kalian ini ikhlas atau tidak?"

"Oke, kita cari pacarmu sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol beranekdot bahwa Kris Wu adalah defenisi dari tolol itu sendiri. Karena apa? berkat ide brilian-nya setengah jam yang lalu, kini, mereka bertiga telah resmi menjadi seorang penguntit di seberang sebuah sekolah SMA swasta. Berhalang sebuah dinding batu bata merah, mereka bertiga mengintip dari kejauhan. Memindai satu persatu siswa-siswi yang keluar dari gerbang.

"Aku butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini." ujar Chanyeol dengan mata memicing.

Kris balik menatapnya. "Tiga untukmu, Chanyeol. Pertama, karena sekolah kita telah bubar satu satu jam yang lalu. Kedua, karena sekolah ini yang paling dekat dengan kafe tadi. Dan ketiga, kita butuh _refreshing_. Kau tahu siswa di sekolah kita hanya begitu-begitu saja modelnya."

Chanyeol merasa _sangat_ paham sekarang.

"Tiga untukmu Kris. Pertama, kau sialan. Kedua, kau sialan. Ketiga, kau tahu, kau sialan."

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu yang penting aku tampan." Kris tidak ambil pusing. Mereka bertiga sudah terbiasa mengatai sialan satu sama lain.

"Nah, nah, bagaimana dengan yang itu?" Jongin menunjuk pada seorang siswa yang tengah berjalan keluar bersama beberapa teman perempuannya. Ia terlihat mencolok karena, yah, perilakunya terlihat melambai.

"Tidak. Dia terlalu banci." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" kali ini, Kris menunjuk seorang siswa bertubuh kekar yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menyikut ulu hati teman kentutnya itu. "Aku ini _seme_. Bukan pihak yang ingin digagahi." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Dan ya, tentu saja. Ini tidak berjalan semulus yang diperkirakan. Entah memang tidak ada satupun siswa di sekolah itu yang menarik minat Chanyeol, atau mungkin Chanyeol saja yang terlalu pilih-pilih. Yang jelas, mereka telah berdiam disana cukup lama dan belum mendapatkan tangkapan sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya tipemu itu yang seperti apa sih?" Jongin mulai frustrasi. Karena tiap kali ia menawarkan, Chanyeol selalu menolaknya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengusap-usap dagu dan menerawang ke arah langit. Berharap mendapat wangsit. "Hm, aku ingin yang bertubuh pendek, imut, ramping, berwajah anak-anak, berambut merah, dan tidak terlalu melambai. Ya, bisa dibilang seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Pokoknya dia harus berwajah manis dan tidak lebih tinggi dariku."

Segera setelah kalimat itu rampung, Kris dan Jongin tiba-tiba berwajah sepat. Dan diantara mereka berdua, hanya Kris yang berbaik hati untuk merangkul pundak Chanyeol dan memberikan jalan keluar dari permasalahan mereka sekarang.

"Di persimpangan setelah jalan ini, kau berbeloklah ke kanan. Jalan lurus sekitar tiga ratus meter, lalu berhentilah dibawah lampu merah dan menyeberang. Disana akan ada sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak dan kau carilah tipemu itu sampai dapat, dasar pedofil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warna jingga yang menghiasi langit menandakan bahwa hari telah senja. Itu setidaknya menjadi patokan bagi seorang anak lelaki –siswa kelas 3 SMP tepatnya- agar bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Setengah jam lalu ia masih merengek minta dikasihani di sebuah lapangan basket karena kelelahan. Namun pelatihnya sedikitpun tidak merasa iba, mengingat semua orang juga sama lelahnya. Tentu itu sebuah resiko utama yang harus ditanggung ketika kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket sekolah.

 _Persetan dengan klub basket!_

Baekhyun, begitu ia dipanggil. Pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang disebut rumah. Lelah, lesu, geram, dan jengkel telah bersatu memenuhi otaknya. Lelah dan lesu adalah karena ia telah berada di sekolah selama berjam-jam _plus_ latihan memuakkan yang harus ia jalani setiap rabu dan kamis sore. Geram dan jengkel penyebabnya adalah si pelatih yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dengan menambah jam latihan timnya karena alasan akan ada turnamen minggu depan.

"Turnamen pantatku! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bergeser sedikitpun dari bangku cadangan." Ia mengumpat. Perihal betapa pilih kasihnya sang pelatih karena terlalu sering menonjolkan pemain yang lain dibanding dirinya. Masalahnya sepele, postur tubuh. Terlebih karena beberapa penonton membutuhkan seorang bintang di lapangan. Padahal Baekhyun yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa ia tidak kalah tampan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Haaaah… kenapa keberuntungan tidak pernah memihakku?" dan ia masih saja mengumpat sembari berjalan. Tanpa melihat ke sekitarnya. Tanpa melihat sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa saja menimpanya.

 _Pletakk!_

Nah. Itu contohnya.

"ADUH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih, kalau dari awal tidak mau membantu ya jangan memaksakan diri."

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menendang-nendang kerikil yang ia jumpai di jalanan. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian sore itu. Dan karena mereka tidak pulang ke arah yang sama, maka tinggallah Chanyeol yang berjalan ke rumahnya sambil menggerutu sendirian.

"Mereka bilang mereka itu sahabatku, Heh! Mana ada sahabat macam itu." Chanyeol masih bersungut-sungut. Kerikil yang ada di hadapannya ia tendang dengan kencang.

 _Pletakk!_

"ADUH!"

Dan menimpa kepala seseorang.

"Hah, gawat!"

"Yah, paman yang disana! Kau sengaja ya?"

Eh, paman?

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya sambil mengelus-elus kepala. Oh, itu dia korban kejahatan Chanyeol tadi. Tapi Chanyeol berani sumpah bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan di dalamnya.

"Ma-maaf adik kecil. Aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan takut. Takut bocah galak ini mengadukan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan kepada orang tuanya.

"Hee, anak SMA ternyata." Cibir bocah itu yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan wajah sombong. "Dan aku bukan adik kecil."

Chanyeol juga sebenarnya baru menyadari bahwa bocah itu ternyata mengenakan seragam SMP. Oh, mereka berdua mengalami kesalahan persepsi satu sama lain.

Dan, oke. Mungkin ini terbilang aneh. Tapi Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar melalui rongga dadanya. Jantungnya pun berdegup dua, tiga, ahh seratus kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kemudian, Chanyeol berpikir tentang sesuatu. Anak ini mungkin terlihat galak, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, dia cukup manis juga. Tubuhnya pendek, wajahnya imut, tidak melambai, ramping dan… rambutnya dicat merah, dan…wow itu tipenya sekali!

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lima belas. Kenapa?"

"Jadi pacarku, mau?"

"HA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur-umur, Chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini.

Selama delapan belas tahun eksistensinya di dunia, Park Chanyeol belum pernah sama sekali merasakan yang namanya kasmaran. Chanyeol menganggapnya demikian karena, disebut apakah sebuah situasi dimana sejauh matamu memandang, yang kau lihat hanya sebuah wajah menawan yang sukses mengalihakan harimu. Itu pasti kasmaran. Chanyeol yakin!

"Ahh, aku bahkan belum tahu namanya." Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum menatap langit-langi kamarnya yang entah sejak kapan bergambar wajah seseorang yang baru dijumpainya tadi sore.

"Oh, sial. Dia imut sekali." Chanyeol berguling-guling di kasurnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dan menungging-nungging.

Park Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dan sekali melakukannya, ia menggila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukannya." Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di sekolah, berlari kesetanan menuju kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di atas meja pagi itu.

Kris dan Jongin tidak bisa berekspresi apa-apa lagi selain terheran. "Bung, kenapa kau heboh sekali seperti ibumu barusaja mencabuti bulu ketiakmu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai."

"WOAH BENARKAH?"

"ITU BAGUS !"

Dan mereka bertiga menari-nari dengan gembira setelahnya. Saling berangkulan dan mengacung-acungkan kaki ke kiri dan ke kanan. Selebrasi yang cukup heboh. Mereka melakukannya dalam beberapa menit sampai akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kelas.

"Yeah…Yeaaheheheh…"

Lalu _awkward moment._

Menyembunyikan rasa malu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan melingkar. Dengan masing-masing yang membangun raut wajah. _"Demi Tuhan, itu tadi apa-apaan?"_

"Baiklah. Kau berhutang cerita pada kami berdua." Jongin akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan yang normal.

"Dengar. Kalian mungkin tidak percaya ini, tapi aku akhirnya menemukan tipe idealku itu." Chanyeol mengacungkan jarinya, tanda ia bersungguh sungguh.

"Uhm okey, dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau dirimu tengah jatuh cinta?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol belum pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, jadi ia cukup khawatir kalau-kalau anak itu salah menafsirkan perasaannya.

"Saat bertemu dengannya. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar…"

"Hey, kau mungkin hanya tersetrum listrik."

"Ya Tuhan, aku serius." Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bahkan mengingat wajahnya terlalu sering. Dia seperti ada dimana-mana. Saat aku mengisi soal di LKS, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Saat aku mengambil makanan di kulkas, dia muncul lagi. Bahkan saat aku duduk di toilet-"

"Kau melihat wajahnya lagi?" tanya Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau aku kehabisan tisu."

"MENJIJIKAN!" Jongin dan Kris berteriak bersamaan. Mereka tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu di situasi serius seperti sekarang ini.

"Pokoknya, aku harus mendapatkannya." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Jongin mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan malas. "Ya, kalau maumu memang begitu. Kami hanya bisa mendukungmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Kali ini, Chanyeol bangkit dan membelakangi kedua sahabatnya. "Itu dia. Aku sendiri belum tahu siapa namanya."

Kris dan Jongin hanya mampu menepuk jidat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali sore itu, Baekhyun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, ia sedikit sangsi untuk kembali melewati jalan yang biasa ia gunakan sebelumnya. Karena, kejadian yang sama bisa saja terulang kembali. Dimana saat ia berjalan pulang dengan damai, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seorang anak SMA yang mengajakanya pacaran. Baekhyun bergidik _ngeri_ kala mengingatnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia tempuh untuk bisa kembali ke rumah.

"Kalau bertemu dia lagi. Aku hanya perlu lari seperti kemarin saja." Baekhyun berujar santai. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga kepala. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit.

"Haaaah… kenapa keberuntungan tidak pernah memihakku?"

"Eh, yang itu?"

"Yo, anak SMP!"

Sial. Apa ini semacam kutukan?

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya penuh ketakutan. Jangan, jangan sampai pemuda yang kemarin. Ia sudah bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu. Namun ketika matanya kembali menatap ke depan, sungguh sial.

"Hai!" sebuah cengiran menyambutnya dengan ramah. Baekhyun terkepung.

Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mendengus pasrah ketika tiga orang pemuda SMA mendekat padanya. Oh, ia tidak bisa merasa lebih sial lagi. Mereka bahkan bertambah!

"Hoo, jadi yang ini." gumam salah satu diantara mereka seraya mendekatkan wajah pada Baekhyun. Tak lupa memerhatikannya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Seolah tengah mengatakan, _Orang gila dari mana lagi ini?_

"Tapi, Chanyeol. Kau pintar juga mencari calon pacar." Ujar orang satunya yang lebh tinggi.

"Aku bukan calon pacarnya!" tegas Baekhyun sambil melirik si pemuda tidak waras yang mengganggunya kemarin sore.

Ini penghinaan. Mau dilihat dari manapun, Baekhyun masih waras dengan tidak berkencan dengan laki-laki. Meski tidak pernah memiliki pacar, tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa dirinya masih normal. "Jangan macam-macam denganku atau aku akan berteriak." Ancamnya.

Ketiga pemuda yang mengelilinginya terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri. "Boleh saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Baekhyun kembali mendengus. Oh sial.

"Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi." Ancam Baekhyun lagi.

"Dengan tuduhan apa?" si pemuda, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Chanyeol (Baekhyun mendengar rekannya memanggil demikian) bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Memangnya mencintaimu itu sebuah kejahatan ya?"

Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Dua orang lainnya yang mendengar penuturan tersebut hanya mengikik geli. "Chanyeol, kau akan dipidana dengan ancaman hukuman seumur hidup."

"DIAM!" Baekhyun membentak kedua orang tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan otak kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti sinting."

"Baiklah baiklah. Orang bilang, tak kenal maka tak sayang, tak sayang maka tak cinta. Kita mana bisa saling cinta kalau tidak berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan mempesona. "Namaku Park Chanyeol." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Bakhyun bergidik. _Memangnya siapa yang mau jatuh cinta padamu?_

"Aku Kris."

"Aku Jongin."

"DAN SIAPA BILANG AKU MAU BERKENALAN DENGAN KALIAN?"

"Woah, keras sekali suaranya. Sepertinya anak ini ketua pemandu sorak di sekolahnya. Hey, dik. Apa kau juga memakai rok mini dan menari dengan pom-pom?" ejek Jongin.

"Jangan mengejeknya." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

Bagi Baekhyun, ini sungguh aneh.

Karena situasi ini serasa seperti diperlambat. Dan entah kenapa, pipinya pun terasa panas ketika wajahnya beradu dengan dada Chanyeol. Saat tangan besar Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengelus kepalanya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mesti bereaksi seperti apa.

Dan… dan sampai kapan mereka berdua akan berada dalam pose seperti ini, woy?

"Da-dasar cabul!"

 _DUAKKK!_

Baekhyun meninju dagu Chanyeol dengan sekali sentakan. Si pemuda yang lebih tua mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, memberikan jarak yang cukup untuk Baekhyun melarikan diri saat itu juga.

"Dasar kalian orang-orang bodoh!" dari kejauhan, ia masih saja sempat mengatai ketiga orang aneh yang ia temui barusan.

"Haaah, aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya lagi." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya (yang sudah acak-acakan) dengan frustrasi.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu." Jongin memungut sesuatu dari jalanan, dan memamerkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Kita sudah mendapatkannya."

Itu adalah sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan: Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari, Chanyeol semakin menggila saja.

Mungkin karena ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol, dan itu akhirnya berimbas pada orang disekitarnya. Sudah cukup dengan ibu dan ayahnya yang sering dibuat geleng-geleng kepala karena Chanyeol tersenyum setiap saat, (saat makan ia tersenyum, saat ibunya memarahi ia pun tersenyum, bahkan saat berpapasan dengan tiang listrik saja ia tersenyum).

Dan di sekolahpun tidak ada bedanya.

Kepala sekolah dibuat membenamkan wajah melihat kelakuannya. Usut punya usut, Chanyeol itu murid yang cukup terkenal di kalangan guru-guru. Dan saat itu kebetulan ia dipercaya untuk membuat spanduk yang bertema pencegahan narkoba; karena sekolah tengah menggembar-gemborkan kampanye anti narkoba. Dan Chanyeol mengemban tugasnya dengan senang hati. Jongin sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dengan memberi saran kata-kata yang bisa Chanyeol pilih sebagai alternatif semacam, _"Jauhi narkoba, dekati wanita."_ Atau sebagainya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati menolak. Ia bilang, dirinya sudah menemukan kata-kata poster yang paling tepat.

Dan terjadilah, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah upacara bendera, murid-murid dibuat berkasak-kusuk dan sebagian tertawa kecil. Menyebabkan kondisi yang tidak kondusif sepanjang upacara berlangsung. Setelahnya, Park Chanyeol yang diduga menjadi penyebab keributan tersebut, dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Permasalahan ini sudah barang tentu disebabkan oleh spanduk yang ia buat dihari sebelumnya. Yang dipajang di gedung sekolah, di depan lapangan upacara. Dan bertuliskan:

" _Untuk apa_ drugs _, kalau wajahmu saja sudah membuatku sakau."_

"Serius, kau benar-benar menggila hanya karena bocah itu, bung." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Itu sudah yang ke dua ratus tiga puluh kali dalam seminggu ini. Penyebabnya adalah tingkah laku Chanyeol yang berada diluar batas kewajaran.

"Kau tidak tahu Kris. Begitulah orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Pahit jadi manis. Hitam jadi putih…"

"Waras jadi gila." Jongin menimpali, bermaksud mengejek.

"Ahh, kalau jadi aku. Kalian juga pasti mengerti." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya menggendong tas. "Aku duluan ya." Pamitnya.

"Hey, kita tidak jadi main _game_?" seru Jongin ketika Chanyeol mulai menjauh.

Anak itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil terus berjalan. "Lain kali saja."

Karena hari ini, ia ada urusan yang lebih penting.

Jika di awal-awal, ia hanya perlu menunggu Baekhyun di jalanan yang seperti biasa di sore hari. Namun kali ini, ia terus meningkatkan kualitas pendekatannya bahkan dengan cara yang ekstrem. Karena penasaran dengan letak rumah Baekhyun, maka ia pun menguntit anak itu. Secara diam-diam, karena jika ketahuan, ia bisa dipukuli warga sekampung.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah rumah yang juga sekaligus menjadi kedai mie yang cukup ramai di datangi pembeli. Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya kemarin dan ia berencana untuk mengunjungi tempat itu sekarang.

"Kedai Mie Suka-Suka, ya?" Chanyeol membaca papan nama berukuran besar yang tertempel di diatas pintu masuk. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di tempat ini. Dan Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin membuang waktunya karena ia sudah sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk.

"Selamat dat-YAH!"

Baru selangkah masuk, Chanyeol sudah kena semprot. Karena ternyata, pelayan yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. "Kita bertemu lagi. Kebetulan sekali ya."

"Kebetulan pantatku! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja karena dia lapar."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol spontan mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri dibalik _counter_. Dia yang barusan bersuara adalah seorang pria paruh baya berseragam koki.

"A-ayah."

Chanyeol nyaris bertepuk tangan gembira. Secepat inikah ia dipertemukan dengan ayah mertuanya?

"Maaf atas perlakuan putraku itu." Beliau membungkuk. "Silahkan memilih tempat duduk, kami akan menulisakan pesanan anda." Ujarnya ramah.

Chanyeol balas membungkuk, dan ia pun segera memilih tempat duduk. Matanya menangkap sang calon mertua yang tengah menceramahi Baekhyun tentang sikapnya terhadap pelanggan atau apalah itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun berakhir dengan menghampiri mejanya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, itu ayah mertua ya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Kenapa orang ini tidak tau diri sekali?

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut.

"Galak sekali. Aku ini pembeli, lho. Pembeli adalah raja. Raja adalah-"

"Mau. Pesan. Apa." Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Sampai-sampai pulpen yang berada di genggamannya pun nyaris ia patahkan.

"Aku mau pesan Baekhyun saja."

Baekhyun nyaris membalik meja. Tapi untungnya, dia masih punya sisa kesabaran di lubuk hatinya. "Tuan, aku tidak sedang main-main."

"Aku juga tidak sedang bermain-main. Aku serius ingin menikahimu."

"Kau mau lehermu patah?"

Chanyeol langsung mengelus-elus lehernya dengan takut. Oke, kita hentikan dulu acara menggodanya dan biarkan Baekhyun bekerja dengan baik. "Apa saja yang kau bawa akan kumakan."

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, pesanan anda akan kami antar." Baekhyun berujar malas seraya berbalik pergi.

Lalu tinggallah Chanyeol sendirian di mejanya sembari memangku dagu. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan si bocah yang tengah berdiri dibalik meja kasir. Raut wajahnya berbeda sekali, tidak seperti saat anak itu berhadapan dengannya. Senyumannya juga tulus dan mempesona. Ahh, Chanyeol jadi semakin jatuh cinta.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan lain datang mengantarkan pesananya.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Chanyeol menginterupsi ketika pelayan itu hendak kembali.

"Ya, silakan."

"Bisa tolong panggilkan anak itu kemari? Aku ingin mengembalikan barangnya yang sempat tertinggal kemarin. Dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya, apa boleh?"

"Oh, Baekhyun. Tentu saja. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu sibuk. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan."

"Ya, terimakasih sebelumnya."

Dan tak lama kemudian, _pesanan_ kedua Chanyeol akhirnya datang. Wow, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyangka ternyata akan semudah ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau kembalikan?" tanya Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ketus.

Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil benda yang sudah tersimpan lama di dalam tasnya. "Ini."

" _Nametag_ -ku? Yah! Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, ternyata kau mencurinya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya merampas benda miliknya itu dari Chanyeol.

"Kau menjatuhkannya tempo hari." Yang lebih tua menjawab santai. "Dan berhentilah berteriak padaku adik manis. Kau lupa kalau aku lebih tua darimu?'

"Yang lebih tua itu umurmu. Kalau kelakuanmu aku ragu."

"Keberatan untuk menemaniku makan?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya. Orang ini bisa sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan kemana-mana. "Tidak mau."

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Tuan Byun-"

"Baik baik, aku duduk di sini. Kau puas?" Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kayu dan menatap garang. Chanyeol yang sudah cukup kebal dengan tatapan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Nah, begitu dari tadi. Tidak susah kan?"

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak lagi berbicara. Sementara Chanyeol menikmati mie hitamnya dengan tenang, Baekhyun hanya melipat tangan di depan dada dengan dagu terangkat sombong. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol dan ketika pandangan mereka bertabrakan, dia akan langsung buang muka.

"Jadi, ayahmu adalah pemilik kedai ini? Pantas saja kau terlihat rajin sekali." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap sisa bumbu yang menempel di bibirnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Ya, ayah sebenarnya tidak memintaku untuk ikut bekerja di sini. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa tidak enak jika tidak membantunya." Curhat Baekhyun yang entah kenapa kali ini suaranya sedikit melunak.

"Ibumu?"

"Meninggal sejak aku lahir."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menutup mulut. Dan Baekhyun menyadari hal itu. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sudah biasa."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak enak hati."

"Kalau tidak enak hati maka berhentilah menggangguku." Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. Chanyeol nyengir kuda, tangannya ia lambaikan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Baekhyun yang gemas akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu hidupnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol memangku dagu, matanya ia arahkan ke dalam iris Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan kurasa itu bagus."

"Aku gagal paham."

"Dengar, aku juga pernah berpikir kalau aku jatuh cinta karena fisikmu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku tidak yakin. Aku menyukai keseluruhan yang ada pada dirimu. Karena jika misalnya aku hanya mencintai matamu saja, itu artinya suatu hari nanti aku akan berhenti mencintaimu kalau kau kehilangan matamu."

Baekhyun tidak berucap.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dengan itu aku tidak punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa ini? pembacaan sajak?_

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. "Butuh waktu delapan belas tahun untukku menemukanmu. Tapi, hanya butuh satu jam untukku jatuh cinta padamu."

Cukup. Pipi Baekhyun benar-benar panas sekarang.

Baekhyun secepatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak akan terbuai semudah itu. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, kau itu masih normal. Jangan sampai tersipu malu hanya karena digombali seorang pria.

"Ka-kalau kau sudah selesai. Silahkan pergi ke kasir. A-aku permisi." Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan membuang pandangannya ke segala arah. Oh sial. Kenapa dia jadi tidak fokus seperti ini?

Sementara itu, seseorang yang ia tinggalkan hanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit.

"Buku puisi itu cukup mujarab juga. Baekhyun sampai tersipu malu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, sudah berjalan satu bulan lebih.

Karena Chanyeol yang mengahantui hidupnya terlalu sering, akhirnya Baekhyun memaklumi juga. Dia sudah terbiasa dikagetkan saat berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Dia juga sudah tidak heran lagi saat Chanyeol telah tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja kasir dengan cengiran bodohnya. Lama-lama, Baekhyun jadi terbiasa.

Dan saking terbiasanya, ia tidak lagi keberatan ketika Chanyeol telah menembus masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Seperti, ia mulai mengizinkan ketika Chanyeol ingin membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, mengajarkannya bermain basket, dan memberi bantuan kecil lainnya di kedai keluarga Byun. Namun dengan catatan, ia masih menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka tidak lebih dari teman. Dan dengan batas itu, Chanyeol bisa sedikit demi sedikit mendekatinya.

"Hey."

Malam ketika Baekhyun tengah bermain-main di sebuah lapangan basket kecil di dekat rumanhnya, ia mendapati Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Aku punya banyak tiket. Mau menonton film denganku?" tawar Chanyeol dengan bermurah hati. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk kembali bermain-main dengan bolanya.

"Film komedi romantis, film romantis, film _action_ , dan film tentang sejarah. Kau mau menonton yang mana?" Chanyeol menunjukan empat buah tiket di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau menonton film _horror_."

Chanyeol berdecak kecewa. "Sial, aku lupa membeli yang itu."

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun memandanginya dengan jengah. "Apa serunya menonton film."

Terkadang Baekhyun heran. Kenapa bisa ada manusia semacam Chanyeol yang setelah ditolak berkali kali, bukannya menyerah justru semakin menjadi. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun menolaknya dengan sadis, tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol _keukeuh_ menjadi seorang masokis.

"Yah, apa salahnya mengaharapkan kau yang tertidur di pundakku?" Chanyeol angkat bahu. Ia kembali mengantongi keempat tiketnya dan berniat memberikannya pada Jongin esok hari.

"Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sudi."

Chanyeol mengekeh jenaka. "Jangan begitu. Kalau kita berjodoh bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak berniat berjodoh denganmu, kok."

"Heish." Yang lebih tinggi mendekatinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Kau ini, kapan akan memanggilku kakak? Bocah nakal."

"Hanya setelah kau pantas untuk kusebut kakak."

"Hoo, jangan-jangan kau justru ingin memanggilku _oppa_?"

"Mana ada?!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Terdengar lebih akrab. Bukan begitu sayang?"

Nah, dia kumat lagi. Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun tidak punya cara lain-

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL ORANG LAIN SEENAK JIDATMU, DASAR BODOH!"

-selain meninjunya hingga terpental jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun mungkin menganggap kalau Chanyeol itu masokis sejati. Padahal sebenarnya, memang seperti itulah sosok orang yang tengah jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? ini sudah malam, lho." Kris berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Memerhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk, memakai sepatu.

"Memangnya siapa bilang ini masih siang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia telah selesai mengikat tali sepatu dan bangkit seraya mengaitkan tasnya di bahu. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kris tidak bisa menahan lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, berpura-pura mengusir sahabatnya yang berkepala batu tersebut. "Ya ya ya terserahmu saja. Kalau kau sakit jangan harap aku dan Jongin mau menengok."

Chanyeol mencibir, namun tetap berjalan hingga keluar gerbang rumah Kris. Di sana, ia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang kebetulan baru saja datang sambil menenteng dua kantung kresek berisi makanan ringan dan soda. Anak itu bertanya kemana Chanyeol hendak pergi, namun Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk bertanya saja pada Kris.

"Mau pergi kemana dia?" tanya Jongin setelah ia mengikuti Kris masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rumah Baekhyun. Katanya, bocah itu minta ditemani mengerjakan tugas."

"Bukankah tadi siang Chanyeol mengeluh tidak enak badan? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" tanya Jongin sambil menghempaskan kedua kantong beanjaannya.

Kris mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, dan berselonjor kaki. "Kau tahu apa pekerjaan paling sia-sia di dunia?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan kedua bahu terangkat. Kris memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Menasihati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku malah minta bantuannya?"

Baekhyun mondar-mandir dengan gusar di dalam kamarnya. Malam itu setelah kedai tutup, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya di kumpulkan esok hari. Tugas yang sudah menumpuk, satu buku LKS-nya mesti terisi penuh. Dan parahnya lagi, itu adalah matematika.

Tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Baekhyun sangat mengutuk kesialannya itu. Sampai akhirnya, hanya ada satu nama yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya saat itu. Park Chanyeol.

Tapi, setelah menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah, Baekhyun justru belingsatan sendiri. Ia mengutuk bisa-bisanya dirinya memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

"Apa aku tidak keterlaluan?" tanyanya.

"Baekhyun, temanmu datang!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dan sebelum sempat Baekhyun membuka pintu, Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, seharusnya kau tidak boleh memanggil temanmu malam-malam begini. Kau pasti menyusahkannya." Oh, itu ayahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berekspresi lain selain tersenyum meringis.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, paman. Aku senang bisa membantu Beakhyun."

"Ha ha ha… benar, ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Dia ini orang baik. Jadi ayah istirahat saja, ya. Kami mau belajar, jangan mengganggu."

Lalu, setelah mendorong keluar ayahnya, Baekhyun pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan segera. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya demi mendengar ocehan sang ayah tentang tatakrama berteman.

"Akhirnya…" Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Yeah, akhirnya…"

"Maaf memanggilmu malam-malam begini, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan tugas yang-"

"Apapun untukmu. Akan kukerjakan."

Oh sial. Jangan tatapan itu. Jangan gombalan itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin kekerasan hatinya terkikis hanya karena melihat Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens.

Dan… dengan menggoda. Oke, baiklah. Apa itu tadi? Kau terpesona, Baekhyun?

"Jadi, kita mulai saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya segugup ini hanya karena berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kapanpun kau siap."

Lagi, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menatap iris terdalam Chanyeol. yang mana membangkitkan rasa bersalahnya karena ia seolah-olah hanya memanfaatkan situasi. Memanfaatkan Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya dalam kondisi apapun. Terkadang, ia merasa bahwa dirinya memang sejahat itu.

Tapi terkadang, ada bagian dari dirinya yang juga berbisik, _"Jangan pikirkan dia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tahu ia tidak sepatutnya merasakan sesuatu semacam ini, tapi belakangan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Pokok permasalahannya adalah, ketika Chanyeol tidak lagi datang menemuinya selepas ia membantu Baekhyun tempo hari.

Aneh? Jelas. Jangankan menemui, menghubunginya saja tidak.

Baekhyun sejatinya merasa kehilangan. Dan itu mempengaruhi pekerjaannya. Ia sempat ditegur oleh ayahnya beberapa kali karena kedapatan melamun saat tengah melayani pelanggan. Bagaimana tidak? Segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya seolah tengah mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan wajah pelanggan yang tengah mengantri di depannya juga berubah menjadi wajah Chanyeol.

"Haaah, aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi." Baekhyun mendesah. Antrian di depan meja kasir sudah menghilang, dan ia bisa beristirahat sejenak sekarang.

"Yo, anak SMP!"

Ternyata tidak juga.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh curiga. Di depannya kini tengah berdiri Kris dan Jongin yang tengah memerhatikan kedainya dengan seksama.

"Wah, tempatnya bagus juga. Kita makan disini saja." kata Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada dekorasi kedai yang ia masuki sekarang.

Kris tidak menanggapinya dan justru beralih pada Baekhyun. "Pesan tiga porsi mie kacang hitam. Tolong dibungkus."

Sambil menuliskan pesanan, Baekhyun masih memandangi kedua orang aneh itu dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tidak biasanya mereka datang kemari. Terlebih, dimana Chanyeol? Bukan berarti Baekhyun khawatir atau apa, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh. Bukankah mereka selalu pergi bertiga?

Sembari menunggu pesanan dibuatkan, Kris dan Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat meja kasir. Mereka sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa tidak jelas. Mulut Baekhyun gatal sekali ingin bertanya. Bertanya dimanakah gerangan Park Chanyeol tercinta.

"He-hey…"

"Kau bicara pada kami?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Bu-bukankah kalian biasanya pergi bertiga?"

"Hm? Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun bersumpah ingin melempar wajah Jongin dengan vas bunga saat itu juga.

"Dengan…dia…"

"Dia siapa?" Jongin masih belum puas menggodanya.

"Dengan, ugh. Dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh, kalau itu, kami tidak sedang bersamanya."

 _YOU DON'T SAY!_

Baekhyun memilin bajunya dengan kesal. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Kris dan Jongin segera menghampiri meja kasir untuk membayar. Selepas itu, Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari kedai. Sementara Kris masih berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatin. Prihatin karena sepertinya, Baekhyun telah cukup tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak mau mengerjai anak ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Chanyeol sakit. Aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke rumahnya sekarang. Mau ikut?"

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga akhirnya, sampailah Baekhyun di rumah Chanyeol.

Rumahnya cukup besar, cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terkagum. Namun ia segera mengalikan kekagumannya karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang membuat dirinya sampai harus menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Baekhyun cuma penasaran dengan keadaan Chanyeol, oke? Tidak lebih.

"Heh, sepertinya dia sedang tidur." Gumam Kris ketika ia, Baekhyun dan Jongin telah sampai di kamar Chanyeol. Rupanya, yang ditengoki sedang memejamkan mata di tempat tidurnya. Berbalut selimut tebal.

"Kita bangunkan saja dengan kaos kakiku."

Baekhyun hendak bersuara untuk mencegah, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang telah lebih dulu mmebuka kaos kakinya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Astaga. Apakah orang dewasa memang selalu bersikap seperti ini? Baekhyun nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Uhuk…uhukk…hoekk..hoekk, sial, bau apa ini?"

Sesuai dugaan, Park Chanyeol akhirnya bangun. Dengan bonus terbatuk dan nyaris mual sebab indera penciumannya baru saja menangkap bau busuk. "Jongin, ini pasti ulahmu-Eh, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah malu yang ia sembunyikan. "Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya si bocah SMP.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Jongin. Sepertinya kita masih ada urusan dengan kulkas milik Chanyeol dibawah sana. Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan disini? Oke, saatnya keluar." Kris dengan senang hati menyeret kerah baju Jongin dan membawa sahabatnya tersebut keluar kamar.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk berterimakasih kepada kedua sahabatnya itu suatu hari nanti.

"Uhm, kudengar…kau sakit sepulang dari rumahku waktu itu…"

"Kau yakin ingin mengobrol berjauhan denganku seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kian menunduk. Namun karena ia juga menjunjung tinggi asas kesopanan bertamu (terlebih pada orang yang sakit) ia akhirnya mendekat dan duduk ditepian ranjang Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah menengokku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyangkal. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyangkal perasaanmu terus? Tidak bosan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu bilang kalau dirimu normal. Tapi kenapa pipimu merah saat aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

Kali ini, Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Selepas itu, ia mengecup tangan hangat tersebut dengan bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Lalu ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Orang bilang, jika seseorang berada dipihak yang paling mencintai, maka dialah yang terlemah."

"Aku tidak keberatan karena kau memang kelemahanku."

"Kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Kau melakukan apapun untukku, padahal aku tidak pernah membalasmu dengan baik. Bahkan sekarang, kau sakitpun karena aku."

"Itulah susahnya orang yang jatuh cinta, Baekhyun, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan aku masih melanjutkannya karena aku tahu, kaupun merasakan sesuatu yang sama denganku. Kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak punya lagi alasan untuk menyangkal. Tidak ada satu katapaun lagi yang terucap darinya bahkan, saat wajah Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mendekat. Mendekat hingga hidung mereka bisa saling besentuhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi karena sekarang, dunianya gelap.

Yang mampu ia lakukan hanya merasakannya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut yang Chanyeol torehkan pada bibirnya. Bibir mereka yang beradu dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Mata Baekhyun kian terpejam saat sensasi kenikmatan ia rasakan bahkan sampai menembus alam bawah sadarnya.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui, saat itu, ia dan Chanyeol berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal yang berubah.

Terutama dalam diri Baekhyun. Selepas ciumannya dengan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol kemarin sore, Bekhyun merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal dilubuk hatinya telah menghilang. Sesuatu penghalang di dalam rongga dadanya telah terlepas pergi. Menyisakan sebuah kelegaan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Sore itu, Baekhyun sengaja berdiri di jalan pulang yang biasa ia lewati. Sengaja menunggu seseorang yang biasanya selalu tiba-tiba datang untuk mengagetkannya. Ia sudah menghubungi Kris dan Jongin sebelumnya, dan mereka memastikan bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang melewati jalan itu ini.

Sampai saatnya, penantian Baekhyun berakhir.

"Yo, kakak SMA!"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati Baekhyun menyapanya lebih dulu. "Yo, anak SMP!"

Baekhyun mendekat, hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. "Mungkin, aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pihak yang lemah. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Ungkapnya jujur.

"Baru sadar, heh?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya. Awalnya kupikir kau cuma anak SMA yang bodoh dan masokis. Tapi akhirnya aku yakin, kau lebih dari sekedar itu…" Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya selangkah lebih dekat. "…kau juga membuatku jatuh cinta.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah muda yang melayang-layang di udara. Sore itu lembayung terasa sangat indah. Chanyeol sempat mengira bahwa ini mimpi, namun ketika dilihatnya lagi wajah Baekhyun yang berada tepat di hadapannya, ia hanya mampu tersenyum.

Ini bukan mimpi.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lima belas. Kenapa?"

"Jadi pacarku, mau?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa tidak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***BONUS***

Di dalam kesuksesan sebuah acara, tentu selalu ada tim kreatif yang mendukungnya dari belakang. Termasuk acara pengakuan cinta Baekhyun. Karena tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, di belakang sana ada dua ekor monyet yang tengah berdiam di atas pohon.

"Woy, Jongin, pegang kipasnya dengan benar!"

"Kau juga taburkan dengan benar, bunganya masuk ke mulutku!"

Ahh, benar-benar kisah cinta yang unik.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
